Come Closer
by gabriel-fk
Summary: Severus Snape finds himself gaining an interest in Maxine, a 7th year student. Their relationship starts to develop in ways he would have never expected.


Hi! First of all this won't involve Harry/Hermione/Ron (probably) and it doesn't really follow the plot of the books. Rated M for some language and mature scenes, enjoy!

/

Another year of hard work and exams, another year of the same old teachers and the same old students, as she stepped onto the platform, she was extremely aware of a feeling of repetition. Looking around, Maxine dragged her trunk towards the train. The platform was noisy and buzzing, people were saying goodbye to their families left, right and centre. Had it really only been a year since she was last here? She moved towards the train, her shoes tapping against the concrete accompanied by the sound of her heavy trunk grazing the platform, she began to notice familiar faces. A few fellow Slytherins, people who she knew of from having had previous altercations with, and then finally, a couple of her friends waving. Smiling she turned to walk in their direction as the tallest one walked over to her.

"Hi Maxine!" Jack said as he gave her a warm hug. "I thought we were going to meet earlier? It's unlike you to be late."

"It's not my fault, my mother messed everything up," she explained, ignoring his smirk as she walked towards the other, Ethan. Maxine had surprisingly enjoyed her six weeks at home. After a year at Hogwarts, it's always nice to get away from it all, she got chance to see her family and read a lot. It had been a little difficult to say goodbye though.

She joined Jack and Ethan as they began walking towards the train. It was nice to have lots of people around again, Jack's parents, Mr. and Mrs. Jewkes smiled brightly as they both embraced Maxine.

"Last year of Hogwarts, you should make it a good one! How are you?" asked Mrs. Jewkes as she hugged Maxine warmly. "Glad to be going back?"

"Yeah I guess," she smiled broadly.

Maxine, Jack and Ethan had been best friends for the longest time. Before they even started Hogwarts all their families had been close, and they had stayed that way right up until their seventh year. She hadn't seen either of them in six weeks, and was grateful to be around them again. Jack had always been particularly close to her and she had often questioned to herself with friendship was his only motive, but Ethan had his girlfriend Mollie and had always been nothing but a friend to Maxine.

After a few last minute hugs and goodbyes from the Jewkes' they boarded the train, the whistle blew and off it went, they founded an empty compartment and settled down for the duration of the journey.

The journey was rather enjoyable. Mollie and Ethan sat across from Maxine; Ethan was very tall and stretched his legs out awkwardly, propping them up on the opposing seat. He was a very calm and often quiet person, who didn't feel the need to be loud and boisterous. His left handed rested on Mollie's leg as she looked out of the window, her blonde hair dangling over her shoulders and her legs crossed. The pair were very close and fitted together really well as a couple. Jack sat next to Maxine, laid back in his seat. He was engrossed in a quidditch magazine and was completely silent.

Maxine smiled to herself. Some things never changed.

/

"For goodness sake," Severus mumbled under his breath as he tried to squeeze all his new potions equipment into his trunk. Taking a last look around his house in Spinner's End, he took a deep breath, before using floo powder to get to the school he had taught at for many years now.

When he arrived he moved through the empty corridors until he found his empty classroom. He shut the door behind them, and sat down at his desk, flicking his black hair out of his eyes. The holidays always went too quick. The students would have returned soon, not to mention the new bout of first years who he was have to scare half to death. The potions teacher enjoyed being feared throughout the school, it gave him a thrill, and Dumbledore had never complained. Despite the aggravation that this job caused him at least he got a good pay cheque at the end of each month. He had experienced his own personal highs and lows as a professor but this year would most likely be as dull as the rest.

He looked around the classroom. Picturing it filled with students, as it would be in only a day's time.

/

"How long does it take to put your uniform on?" said Mollie loudly from the hallway as she and Maxine waited for the boys to finish. The hall was full of shouting and laughing, the girls got either smiles or dirty looks from other students as they passed. Maxine was either loved or hated, but she was still very popular.

"Are you still going to do a ridiculous amount of work this year?" Mollie teased as she leant against the door.

"I don't do that much," answered Maxine with a smile. "...but it is my last year so I want to do well. It is quite important really."

"At least you don't play quidditch. You'd have no spare time, my schedule is packed to the rafters this year," said the young blonde with a smile.

"I bet."

"I hope we're in some of the same classes this year. That would be fun," Mollie said with a large smile as they boys emerged.

"Well she won't give you the answers if that's what you're hoping for," added Jack as Ethan smiled.

They were a little early for the sorting ceremony but Jack, Ethan and Ginny decided to go to the Great Hall early to get good seats, Maxine stayed as she wanted to unpack. Inside her dorm, Maxine fastened her new head girl badge to her robe, it wasn't an accolade she particularly wanted, but she couldn't say no and she wanted to make her family proud. She took another deep breath and left the common room to get to her new 'duties'.

"First year students – if you'd like to come this way!"

Severus recognised her voice on his way down to the Great Hall. With her tanned skin and long hair, she was easy to spot over the crowds. He stood on the steps, and watched Maxine directing the students, smiling at them; he had often thought she was uncommonly kind for a Slytherin.

"Miss Prang, it is good to see you are fulfilling you head girl duties." He said seriously as he stepped of the staircase.

"Professor!" she exclaimed, walking towards him. The smirking pale face of her favourite professor was always somewhat comforting. "Truth be told, I'm not even sure why I was picked for this role, do you know?"

"Of course. As your potions teacher and head of house, I can vouch for you there," he said impassively, "Are you going to the Great Hall?"

Maxine nodded as he guided her threw the crowd down a corridor towards the Great Hall. As they walked, Severus glanced over her and noticed how well she looked. The last time he saw her she had passed out in the middle of his class. Madam Pomfrey had said it was down to stress and exhaustion, but he wasn't sure. Now she looked calm and healthy, her school uniform was crisp and her signature big barrel curls were shiny neat, she radiated happiness. Yes, she was most unlike your typical Slytherin.

"It is your last year at Hogwarts. I hope you will take full advantage and excel in your studies," he said as they continued to walk.

"Do you really think I wouldn't?" she almost laughed. "I am looking forward to this year, I think. I'm hoping it will go well."

Severus raised his eyebrows and nodded, and she smiled at him. She felt strangely relaxed in his presence. Maxine was relieved at the sight of his almost black eyes and the sound of his low voice. However she was embarrassed about what had happened last time they had seen each other. She couldn't believe she had fainted in the middle of a class, it was most unlike her.

"I am excited for your class. Potions is without doubt my favourite lesson."

"Thank you."

"Do you think I will do well this year Professor Snape?"

He smirked. "I truly hope so Miss Prang."

/

Getting back into the swing of classes was difficult after the long summer break. Both Severus and Maxine were in the process of finding that out.

Of course Maxine took to her class work very well... but she was cautious not to work too hard. After what had happened last summer, everyone at Hogwarts seemed to know about it. She had gotten the occasional odd look which she put down to that. It bothered her but Maxine did her best to ignore it. Ethan was constantly asking her how she felt and Jack made sure she ate and went to bed at a reasonable time. She felt like a child sometimes.

It was also difficult in the classes with similar people in to last year, because someone would even ask her about what had happened. But the presence of Ethan, Jack and Mollie was always enough to comfort her. Her popularity helped a little, because she realized people just probably wanted any excuse to talk to her.

Severus' classes were going rather well also. His potions equipment might have changed but his attitude hadn't. He had successfully managed to instil fear in all his students. He had also become closer to Dumbledore this year, and had helped the old man with several issues that cropped up. The crowds of students kept him occupied mostly, there really was nothing like shouting at a bunch of terrified first years. He had always preferred the older students. They were much easier to teach.

By the end of the first few days both Maxine and Severus were looking forward to the Slytherin seventh year Potions class. Once his Ravenclaw sixth years left and the Slytherins started to enter he immediately relaxed. He had taught them for six years before now and they knew what to expect.

The first week of seventh year classes went extremely smoothly.

The second week... it was more problematic.

Severus woke up early as usual, determined to be in the Great Hall before all the students. He felt very irritable as he took his morning walk, snapping at anyone he happened to see. Sometimes he got like this. It was only the second week though and he was already in one of his moods, this year might not be a good one. He stormed into the Great Hall, up the steps and took his seat.

When the afternoon arrived all he wanted to do was retire to his personal dormitory. He had already had to deal with sixth year pranks and inappropriately dressed fifth years. He felt extremely stressed and annoyed. Thankfully the only class he had left was his Slytherin seventh years. It wasn't the worst.

As the class walked in Jack and Mollie were arguing about quidditch and Maxine was feeling extremely annoyed about it, they had been going on like this for over an hour. She wasn't a fan of quidditch and had always made that clear. She didn't want to sit in her usual seat near Ethan, Jack and Mollie so decided to sit on her own at the front.

Severus sat behind his desk facing the students as they sat down. Severus noticed straight away that Maxine had unusually chosen to sit right in front of him; he looked in the far corner and saw Jewkes and Swann bickering, presuming that was the reason.

He began to hand some books to each member of the class, when he paused at her desk he took in her intoxicating smell. His mind whirled, she smelt delicious. He had never actually been that close to her before. After a few moments he stood back, stopping to look at her, his black eyes taking her in. She sat elegantly on the chair, her robe off so she was just in her blouse, her legs was crossed delicately, her long curls falling down her back as she studied the book that had been placed before her.

She was beautiful.

It was rather hot in the dungeons. Severus decided that was why she had decided to remove her robe. She glanced away from the book, and ran her dainty fingers through her hair, her scent reaching him again. Deciding it was best not to linger he moved on to the other students, giving them a book each. From the back of the class room his eyes were still on her as she played with her hair and ran her fingers up and down the smooth skin of her neck absent-mindedly. He couldn't help but look at her.

_What am I doing?_

He never had inappropriate thoughts about a student, not ever. But Maxine... Maxine was something different. The exquisite way she smelt had caught him, and he felt the desire to be close to her.

"Professor? Are we doing a test today?" asked a nearby student.

This woke him from his reverie.

"Yes," he spoke in a composed way, "yes... towards the end of the lesson."

He hastily returned to his desk, rearranging the papers, trying desperately not to look at her. He gave out the lesson instructions, completely avoiding looking at her. Being his normal stoic self. When he couldn't take it any longer he decided to sneak another glance at her, she was still stroking her neck.

He sat down on his chair.

Maxine glanced up at Severus as he sat down; he began to work, grading papers by the look of it. He looked almost nervous, but she presumed not, it wasn't like him. He sat back in his chair and sighed and Maxine focused her attentions on her work.

Severus couldn't take his eyes off her.

Even when he managed to, the image of her was imprinted on his brain. Maxine on his desk. Maxine in his bed. Maxine anywhere and everywhere, her toes curled, legs wrapped around his waist, moaning loudly. He looked up at her again.

_Good Lord._

Maxine looked up from her work to see him staring at her legs under the desk. Severus was gripping the edge of his desk, his gaze serious. He was panting ever so slightly. In that moment Maxine found Severus oddly attractive. He shocked her by looking up into her eyes.

She could instantly tell he was undressing her with his eyes. Him, her professor. She daren't look away, so she watched him look at her, he stared at her red lips, soft neck, full breasts and slender legs, and then back into her big, Slytherin green eyes.

She felt very flattered by the lusty looks he was giving her, perhaps even a little excited. He was looking at her legs again, desire reflect in her eyes. She bit her lip as her heart raced, crossing her legs again nervously, exposing more skin.

Severus stood up suddenly, pushing his chair away.

"Everyone, the lesson is over, go. Retrieve your tests from my desk and complete them for next time." He said and with that, he abruptly left the classroom.


End file.
